


A year ago...

by DDNA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, One True Pairing, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDNA/pseuds/DDNA
Summary: 365 days it has been, since ... and today what should be different.





	A year ago...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special story because my main german story exists for one year now. If you liked it, please give it a comment. Maybe I'll find time to translate more of my stories someday. :-)

A year ago ... !

After nightfall on the 18th September 1977 James Potter entered the bedroom of the boys from the seventh grade. Sirius and other two friends where sitting on there beds. They chat about school and other unimportant stuff. At least was this James opinion. He complained “Today it has been a year ago?” A soft grin appears on the face of Peter but he stay still. Sirius otherwise asked: “What has been today a year ago?” He sounds somehow annoyed, because he assume to know what his friend where now about to say.

James lifted his arms in theatrical way and said: “On the exact day one year ago I started to ask Lily out, and what was always her responses?” Remus closed his book and grinned a little, then he turned to James and answered: “Every time you ask her for a date she reject you.” James gave Remus a grimly look and said: “I don’t ask for an answer.”

After his friends left dinner earlier also James stand up and leave the great hall. On his ways through the corridors he thought about his chances with Lily. Although he hopes that she would answer to him in this year, he could not believe it. When he arrives at the little flat, for the headboy and headgirl, the door to Lilys room was closed, he take a seat on one of the two sofas and began to stare in the red flames inside the fireplace.

In this position he sat there quite a time and around midnight the last flame disappeared and it become very dark. Just the moon watched through the windows and dived the small room in a cold light. The coolness seems to reach the student. He wrapped his arms around his legs and looked out of the windows. 

In this moment a person steps to the sofa and asks: “What are you doing at such an hour here?” He turned into the direction of the voice and saw the girl he dreams about. Lily was standing right next to the sofa and her beautiful eyes where focused on him. In this moment he could not think, so he opened his mouth and said: “I thought about you. You are the light burning inside my heart, which give me the power to endure.” Her Eyes where unfathomable and for a moment it was quiet, but then she take her seat next to him and said softly: “I don’t know why, but in this moment I have nothing against you saying something like this.”

He smiled and asks her if he have the permission to say it again tomorrow? “No, you don’t have the permission, but if you show me, that you have became a better person … maybe I myself will say this one day.” Now she closed her eyes and leaned herself on his shoulders.

James laid an arm around her and whispered into her ears: “I solemnly swear that I’m up to some good.”


End file.
